Weremole
| language = Common }} 'Weremole's, (or Children of Urdlen) have two varieties. The prime type being true (those born with the curse) and infected (these poor gnomes who must give up their lives in the wealds or mines working on jewels to enact malfeasance). The true variety can take three forms, that of a gnome, mole, or a gnome-mole hybrid. The infected type has only two such forms, usually gnome and gnome-mole hybrid. The gnome-mole creature appears as a massive, hunchbacked gnome with yellow skin, a mole’s face with deep, brown eyes. Its lower body is identical to that of a normal gnome, save that it is much more muscular. The arms end in nefarious claws on each of the creature’s ten digits. These claws are, quite oddly, made of steel. The normal gnome form is almost indistinguishable from a normal gnome save that they have the rare gnomish trait of brown eyes and black hair even into old age. The mole form has no anomalies, save keen eyesight and high dexterity. Combat The lighthearted race of gnomes has been changed by the Land of Mists. In it they now use their inventions and magic as protection, and not for the ease of life. However, the gnomish race has been altered in a more sinister way, that of a horrifying lycanthrope. In normal gnomish form the Children of Urdlen usually fight with smoke powder weapons, axes, or short swords. They have an armor class of 8 in this form but may wear Gnome Battle Armor, a curious mix of leather, plate, chain mail and scale mail armor that grants the fiend an armor class of 5. They may also cast priest spells, having major access to animal, combat, elemental earth and minor access to healing and all. Infected ones posses the spell casting ability of a priest with the level of 1d8-1 (therefor one in eight infected weremoles have no spells). True weremoles have the priest level of 1d6+2, so that the very least have two first level and one second level spell. They have an effective wisdom of 13. In mole form they have almost no ability to fight, with an armor class of 10 but the normal amount of hit points (i.e. 3+1 hit dice).However, this form is useful if they wish to spy or escape. In this form they can not cast priest spells. The crossbred form is the one that is truly horrendous. It can not cast priest spells greater than second level (due to the creature’s clouded mind) but now have a natural armor class of six (or 4 if they’re still wearing the armor). In this form they drop their weapons and fight with blind fury, giving a +2 to both to hit and damage rolls. Any gnome hit by the claws has only a 1% cumulative chance of being infected, but the bite (which deals only a signal point of damage) has a 2% cumulative chance for infection. Any other race has only a half chance that a gnome has for infection. Like all lycanthropes, the phenotype that is the weremole has both a metal and chemical anathema. The weremole can be damaged by smoke powder weapons. This is because these are the weapons of favor of the gnomish gods of good. Evil has tried to pervert them but they still have the essence of the good gods in them. However, smoke powder weapons only damage a weremole when wielded by a gnome who believes in any gnomish god other then Urdlen. Habitat/Society In normal gnome society the beings that are weremoles are usually suspicious hermits. Their houses tend to look like a shack from a distance, but upon close inspection it is (90% of the time) really just a cover for a small gateway into a series of underground caverns. These caves have low ceilings, damp, tight corridors and (50% of the time) housing a small temple to the god Urdlen. Urdlen, also called The Crawler Below, is the only known evil gnome god. He is seen as a large, hideous, blind mole with steel claws an insatiable hunger for flesh, preferably of sentient races. Gnomish culture tells that they were charged by the gods to keep Urdlen looked away deep below the earth, guarding him from the other races through rituals. Therefor they mine in an attempt to find gems which they cut and finish. It is believed one thing that Urdlen loathes is cut gems, which sends him away. Ecology Weremoles are predators that spend their lives only taking away from the environment without even contributing to it. They, however, can have a devastating effect on the local ecology, killing all the game in the area, destroying the natural balance. Only gnomes are believed to be susceptible to this form of lycanthropy. Weremoles can assume their original form or the form of a large, blind, furless, dead-white mole with massive claws. Although blind in giant mole form, while underground weremoles can sense any creature within 90 feet as effectively as a gnome can see in full daylight. While on the surface weremoles can sense any creature touching the ground within 50 feet. These shapeshifters have the ability to speak to other burrowing animals. They can also summon a swarm of burrowing creatures to do their bidding each day. Category:Weremoles